There have been numerous attempts over the years to improve cumbersome golf club head covers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,830 to Maeng, et al., issued Jul. 24, 2012, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a golf club head cover design that can purportedly be operated with only one hand while holding the golf club with the other hand. However, that and other prior designs are still relatively cumbersome to use, such that many golfers simply do not use them, leading to damaged clubs. What is needed is a golf club head cover that can be removed and put back on without the user ever having to bend over or touch the head cover.